Moonlight
by Chiisai1
Summary: Ranma and Akane are alone for the night, but there's a brown out... and of course, they're in a fight again. But it ends just fine... er.. updated.. ^^;


Here I am, super bored. Just watching television, scary show... I remember the last time I watched a horror movie, that jerk Ranma just HAD to start another fight and scare the life out of me... so what did I do? Of course, I tried to pound him down like I always do, but Shampoo had shown up then...  
  
Anyway, tonight, me and Ranma are alone... Father and Saotome-san went out on a training trip, and Kasumi went along to help them with thier snacks. Happosai was who knows where, maybe stealing underwear again. Nabiki, was on a class trip for two days, wow... bieng the sarcastic and cold person she was, she did say something about it going to be a great time, if only Kuno wasn't her classmate. Hah... even though she says stuff like that, it's kinda obvious she likes Kuno, I once asked her that, and she replied quite calmly: "Yeah, I love the guy." I was blinked, very surprised. "You're kiddding, right?" "Yup. But lil sis, think about it... of course I care about that idiot, he's my biggest client."  
  
Nabiki, Nabiki. The greedy sis... yeah, I remember Ranma saying once when I got angry at both Nabiki at him, and I demanded that Ranma be Nabiki's fiancee instead. And that time, when he apologized and said that he wanted to be engaged to me again, I really thought he was serious... so I apologized too, and he went back the moron he is. Slapping me on the back and saying "Alright! You finally get it! It's worse bieng stuck to the greedy sis than the violent one, hahah!!"  
  
JERK! MORON!.... but he can be really sweet sometimes.. like that time we were in the dojo after the frightening kiss of him and Mikado, and he was sulking. And we got to yet another arguement, which lead to me saying that he didn't have the guts to kiss me anyway. And he said that if I didn't mind, the he didn't too... we almost kissed then, but my family and his father just HAD to pop out and ruin it... honestly! There are too many distractions here, with his other fiancees chasing him around. Hmph.  
  
But he really is a moron!! But I also think, partly, it's my fault... I thought about this lots of times, the way I treated him too, he might marry some other girl... probably Ukyo. Compared to Shampoo and Kodachi, Ukyo and Ranma get along fine. But I doubt Ranma sees Ukyo more than a bestfriend...  
  
Enough of all this thinking! Back to the movie... I shiver, both coz of the totally freaky show I'm watching, and coz it's cold. Thank goodness none of Ranma's fiancees aren't here yet, usually they show up anytime to make my life a living hell. Wait... where's Ranma? Maybe up in his room avoiding me...  
  
Nevermind that moron, I'm going to finish this show whatever it takes! I'm going to prove I'm no coward to myself... but... it really is scary..and midnight.. and bloody movie... and...and....that guy's beheaded...  
  
"Boo."  
  
"EEEKKK!!!" I scream, as Ranma's head pops out of the sliding door just to torture me once again. Out fo nowhere, I reach for my infamous mallet and proceed to try to beat the crap outa him. "Grow up!"  
  
"Scaredey cat! Scaredy cat!" He said, laughing again and again, dodging my attacks one after another.  
  
"Atleast it's not me who's scared of cats, you idiot!" I yell, he just continues to laugh like an idiot. "Idiot, idiot, idio----- wakkK!"  
  
Suddenly, the lights go off... blackout. I quit swinging the mallet around and just look around in the dark.  
  
"What happened?" His voice asks.  
  
"Blackout, dummy." I snap back.   
  
"Oh well... see ya, Akane!" He says, I hear the sliding door open.  
  
"RANMA!! I can't see in the dark, come back here!" I yell.  
  
"Well, same goes here... but atleast I have enough training to atleast SENSE where I'm going." He yells back from outside the sliding door, and I hear his footsteps vanish.  
  
Jerk! Moron! Idiot! Grrr.... I HATE YOU!!!! I stand up on my own feet, and awkwardly find my way to the sliding door, and open it. I wish I knew where I was going... I really wish so... maybe if I find my way outside, I may use the moonlight for even just a little light to guide me...  
  
"Wakk!" I scream surprisedly, as I trip on something. I think it's one of Saotome-san's circus balls... the ones he play around with when he turns to a panda just to look innocent.  
  
I close my eyes, expecting to fall flat on the floor, but I landed on something more warm.  
  
"R-ranma?" I say surprised, Ranma had catched me with one of his arms, and put me down back on the ground in the right position.  
  
"Clumsy tomboy..." He mumbles, I feel my veins popping, and ready to beat him up again. "I coudn't find any candles... no lamps, either..."  
  
I blink. "I think Kasumi brought it all along to our father's training trip in the mountain. Why'd you come back anyway?"  
  
" I was looking for candles or lamps, then I was going to come back for you... but there was none, I was going to go back to you to tell you. But as I predicted, you were off bieng a clumsy tomboy again."  
  
I punch him in the face. Why does he have to be such a jerk!? Sure, he was trying to help me out... but he has to insult me again! He's always like that! He makes me feel special in one moment, and insult me in the next!  
  
"What's wrong with you?!" He yells at me, I 'hmph'ed back at him, and scowled.  
  
"Honestly.." I mumble.  
  
"Hey, how long do you think this black out is gonna last?" He asks. I shrug.  
  
"How should I know..." I mumble back. Silence.  
  
"Wanna go out to the moonlight?" He asks me, I blink and reply: "Sure."  
  
He grabs me by the arm, and leads me outside to the porch, and he sits down there, and I sit down beside him.  
  
Sure, me and Ranma fight alot, but we do get along. And truth is, we really are close... I don't freak out as I use to everytime he carries me anymore. And mostly, we do stay out by the porch, not really talking.  
  
Mostly, when we do just stay out the porch, I'm playing with P-chan and he's off reading a book or just staying quiet. Sometimes he pokes P-chan and teases him. But mostly, this is where we stay just silently... no arguements, that happens rarely. But I savor it anyway.  
  
But really.... it's so wierd, like he's hiding something from me... that has something to do with P-chan. Getting jealous over a pig? Get real. I glance sidewards to where he was sitting, the moonlight looks romantic the way it reflects on his skin... Eh?! What am I thinking...?!  
  
I hear him yawn, as he lies back down on the wooden floor. "Hey, Akane... don't you think it's kinda wierd?"  
  
"What?" I said, blinking.  
  
"No one's actually comin' here to bother us like always... even P-chan ain't here... probably lost again, eh?"  
  
I frown. "Lost...? Oh c'mon, he isn't Ryoga."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
I think about it. "Come to think about it, you're right... I think it's kind of nice."  
  
"Nice you say?" He replied, voice in confusement.  
  
"Yeah... just like this, peaceful." I reply, it really did feel nice, honestly. I hear him sit upright again.  
  
"Hey, do you mind if I snooze out here...? Like you said, it is kinda peaceful."  
  
I blink dumbfoundly. JERK. What I meant by how I said it, was I meant it was nice just to be the two of us. He really is a dummy, can't even notice the moods of others. "Suit yourself."  
  
"How bout you? When're you gonna sleep?" He asked. Why the heck did he care anyway?!  
  
"I don't know." He just shrugs, and in a matter of minutes (where my mind races of thinking of how much a MORON my fiancee is), he's off snoring there on the wooden floor like a fool.  
  
Damn you, Ranma. I almost thought there that we could use this time to actually settle things out. You always ruin things, he frown to myself and lean on the wall, with Ranma snoozing on the floor beside me.  
  
I 'hmph' to myself and stare at the moon ahead of me, it really is nice...  
  
"Dummy! Don't go out there, you tomboy! Stupid!"  
  
I growl, as I notice Ranma yelling that. NOW WHAT'S HIS PROBLEM?!  
  
"No! Don't... you can't go... I...I... I love you! AKANE!"  
  
Wha... I face him, and he's struggling in his sleep... he's dreaming...? About me...?  
  
What he said, is it true...? Wait, maybe he's just of to fool me like he always does. Maybe he's just doing that to make me look stupid again. But what if he means it? No, he can't mean it, he's a JERK. He hasthree fiancess, and one who thinks she's one. Namely, me, Shampoo and Ukyo. And in addition, that insane Kodachi who was a world of her own.  
  
Jeez, I'm thinking of so many possibilities here, and I'm facing of to... well, nowhere. I can hear his breathing hard, and trying to breath evenly again. That's right, I know, I'm dreaming too. That sounds perfect! I'm dreaming.   
  
Ranma is struggling in his sleep now, maybe I should wake him up... or maybe not. He's stopped screaming now, but... waitaminit, is he reaching out for something...? So he not only talks in his sleep, but also act out his dream.  
  
And I hear the figure in my dream, Ranma, shifting his position, his breathing more even now, but still not even, and he's looking to his side.  
  
"Man, it sure is hard to sleep on this..." Ranma grumbles, as he looks up to me from the floor. His face is still sweaty, as if he's just had a nightmare.  
  
I feel my face blush... who am I kidding, thinking this is all a dream is just a lame excuse. I remember falling in the hall, and he had helped me not fall flat on my face, his arms were warm then, that proved I was awake, and I hadn't even thought of sleeping since then. What can I say now to make things look normal? "Why, I thought you slept like a rock." Right, the insult thing. It's probably the ONLY thing we do regularly... insult.  
  
"Shut up." Was his reply, as he sat up right and positioned beside me. That's wierd, he didn't insult me back... he just told me to shut up, maybe I am in a dream. "I just had a total nightmare... man, I woudn't want that to happen while I'm awake."  
  
Silence. "What was it about?" I said in no more than a whisper.  
  
"No way am I going to tell you..." He replies, a sense of panic in the tone of his voice.  
  
"Ranma..." I whisper again.  
  
"What?"  
  
Maybe I shoudn't ask this, it'd make both of us feel even more uncomfortable. And as far as I'm concerned, I'm uncomfotable enough. But I really want to know the answer...  
  
"Didja know that you talked in your sleep...?" I hesitated to say that, but I did.  
  
"I-I-I d-do?!" He stammers.   
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Man, I'm busted, huh?" He sighs, and buries his face into his arms.  
  
I giggle, who knows where that came from. I just coudn't help it the way he was acting made him look so cute... wait, cute?! This is Ranma, damn me. "Don't worry, I feel the same way..."  
  
Oh shit, what's my mouth doing, it's moving faster than my brain.  
  
He blinks at me. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You mean you admit you're a dummy?!"  
  
WHAM. I just had to plant my fist into his face.  
  
I hear him mumble something, I think it was something like... "That hurt, this ain't a dream."  
  
Who cares about what he's saying right now, he got me totally irritated. "Not that part, you idiot!"  
  
He blinks. "Tha part... about the... I...I...l-love... ya?"  
  
I nod.  
  
"I really am busted!" He yells, as he bangs his head on the wall. The wall was starting to crack, so I sweatdrop and stop him. "I'm such an Idiot! Dummy, dumm-- you said you feel the same?"  
  
I nod. Atlast, it finally registered into that thick skull of his. We both blush and look away.  
  
"So... I guess that means..."  
  
"...the engagement is on..." I continue. Lame, real lame. We finally figure out how we feel about eachother, and that's all we could decide on.   
  
"Sure... I can live with that." He replies, but his tone sounds really happy and excited. I bet mine is too. I really do feel so happy, no matter how much we hide it.  
  
"Goodnight, Ranma." I said, as I lean into his shoulder with a smile.  
  
"Night..." He replies quite shyly, and nuzzles is chin into my hair. He really likes to sound so macho, he can't deal with what he really feels.  
  
I hate myself for falling in love with such a moron.  
  
But... it really makes me very happy, just to be in love. I wonder if he feels exactly as I do......  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*siigh*... okay, for those who've read this before, I updated it... obviously. T_T... coz I was tired when I was writing the old one, so it kinda sucked... and bieng the fool I am, I kinda mixed my languages up... lol... you see, English isn't my first language, I live in the Phillipines. And we call 'blackout' as 'blackout' sometimes... so I mixed that up, and I only noticed awhile ago, when somebody told me. Thanxies!! :) ...I hope this one is better, even if just a little bit... well, that's all.  
  
I gotta go and find inspiration... I wish it would just pop up infront of me right now, and I'd eat it up. But fact is it doesn't happen that way. So much stress and stuff, and volleyball practice... sheesh, and I have I'm heartbroken right now... *sniff*... thanks to Sarah and Beth who've been comforting me all day, I'm dedicating this fic to both of you. And Sango, if you don't review ALL my fics like you promised, I'm going to hunt you down... T_T  
  
Anyway, for those interested, please join my forum at http://chiisai.suddenlaunch.com 


End file.
